


Succumb

by pressedinthepages



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Begging, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel returns from a hunt and finally lets go of his inhibitions about rougher sex.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Succumb

**Author's Note:**

> No request here, but this was inspired by @queenxxxsupreme ‘s post (https://queenxxxsupreme.tumblr.com/post/622029680791437312/eskel-having-a-moment-of-mini-feral-where-he) that painted a very vivid image that has refused to leave my head...

The fire at your feet warms the air, smoke spiraling into the dark sky. Eskel is out hunting, having left you safe at the camp you had set up. You’ve been tracking a colony of endregas for several days, finally settling on a place close enough to where their nest must be, but far enough to keep you out of harm’s way.

Currently, you are stretched out along one of the bedrolls. You bask in the luxurious heat from the fire, letting your mind wander from beneath the canopy of trees. Eskel had told you that he planned on returning to the camp before the moon hit its peak in the sky, so you decided to plan accordingly.

You have left yourself bare, only a soft fur draped precariously over your body preserving any modesty you have remaining. You’ve been pent up all day, not for any particular reason other than Eskel going about his daily business. You bring out the best in each other, but  _ gods  _ does he bring out the most needy, wanting parts of you too.

You’ve not been,  _ ahem,  _ “providing each other comfort” for long, and Eskel has been nothing but sweet and attentive every time that you’ve been intimate. Sometimes, though, you find yourself yearning, aching for him to pin you down and  _ use you  _ for his own pleasure, but you haven’t been able to bring yourself to voice that quite yet.

You know that he’s scared, scared of the feelings that you both have for each other, scared of getting hurt, but mostly scared of  _ hurting you.  _ While you are no delicate flower petal pressed between pages, you are still human, and Eskel is terrified of one day losing control and pushing you past your limits. You trust him though, and you know that he trusts you, but he’s having trouble getting past the worry in his head. 

A sound pulls you from your thoughts, a low growl surrounding the air around you. You jolt upright, grabbing the dagger that you kept nearby. You relax though, when you see Eskel step through the trees into the light around your camp. You set the dagger back down and hold the soft fur in place along your chest, taking him in.

Eskel looks...relatively unharmed, especially considering the nest that he’d been tasked with taking down. He’s loosened his leather armor, letting it hang open over his chest. There is a scratch along one of his arms, but you can see that it has already stopped bleeding and has healed over. It’ll leave a scar, but what’s one more? Eskel’s dark hair is disheveled, even more so than usual. It sticks every which way, as if one of the endregas had decided to burrow itself in his hair. 

Oh, and his eyes. No longer are they the brilliant golden pools that burn with their intensity. Instead, they are completely black, dark voids bleeding into the veins of his skin. You know that Eskel hates you seeing him like this, but you can’t help the fresh wave of arousal that travels to your core. 

Eskel growls your name, removing his swords and armor before stopping again just at the edge of your camp. “I should...I should go somewhere for the night, I can’t be here like this…”

“Please, Eskel...stay…” you whisper, just loud enough for him to hear as you slip a hand under the blanket and bring it to your core. You moan as you run your fingers along yourself, Eskel’s jaw clenching as he visibly holds himself back. 

Finally, he takes a step towards you, but he stops once more before stripping his clothes off and throwing them to the side. Your fingers speed up as you watch him, the firelight flickering along the dark hair that dusts along his toned stomach and the swell of his arms, and  _ oh gods, his thighs.  _ You truly wish to plant yourself between them and allow him to smother you in their heft. When his cock is finally freed, you slide a finger inside of your cunt, gasping his name as you do. It is already hard, flushed and rising against his hip with arousal. 

Eskel grates out your name as gestures to you, wordlessly bringing you to your feet and crossing over to him. You let the blanket fall, leaving you bare and just out of reach of the Witcher. He inhales deeply through his nose and you see his cock throb, a bead of precome forming at the tip. 

“Fuck, you smell...amazing…” his voice is low and husky, and you see his features darken as he let go of whatever bit of resolve he had left. He lunges forward, grabbing your hips roughly and placing his mouth on yours, both of you moaning into each other in relief. His fingers dig into your skin, hard enough to bruise, and just the thought of it has you grinding your hips forward, glancing against his hardened length. 

Eskel catches your lip between his teeth and tugs, walking you backward until your back hits a tree. He breaks the kiss before spinning you, pressing your front against the rough bark as he spreads your legs. His mouth latches onto your neck, sucking and biting a mark into the soft skin. One of his hands threads between your legs and finds your cunt, dripping wet and flushed as he plunges two of his fingers inside. 

You throw your head back and cry out, hips canting against him as he relentlessly stretches you. Even like this, finally letting go and allowing himself to be rough with you, Eskel is still your sweet, considerate lover. He hums against your neck as you beg for more, faster, please…

He removes his hand and you feel him pull your hips back. He pushes your shoulders down so that you are bent over the tree, legs open as the warmth of the fire licks along your skin. You whine in impatience, but soon enough you feel the tip of his length at your entrance. He moves quickly, sheathing himself completely in one movement that was quicker than a heartbeat. Eskel holds the both of you still for a moment, letting you adjust to the stretch of him. You pant against the tree, holding desperately as you feel the burn subside into pleasance. 

You glance over your shoulder, letting yourself look at him in a way that he never lets you see. Eskel looks animalistic, muscles tensed and teeth bared, his chest heaving as he tries to keep control. His eyes bore into you, the blackness striking in its depth. His visage speaks of tales of old, when passion was something that truly burned and caught all those around it in its fiery grasp.

You clench around him and he groans, head falling against his chest as he starts to lose composure.

“Please,” you moan, “Eskel, let go....take me…”

All at once, you see the last thread of control snap as he thrusts forward, hips snapping against yours at a breakneck pace. You cry out and let your head relax, lolling as you feel him everywhere inside of you. His cock brushes up against the bundle of nerves deep in your core and you thrust further back against him. 

You feel his hand come down on your rear, the sting burning through your senses. “Gods, you’re so impatient,” he grates out as you feel his hand rubbing soothing circles where he had just hit. 

Eskel’s pace never falters, hitting deep in your cunt over and over again as you beg and plead and pray for more, to bring you to the brink and cast you over. 

You feel his cock throb within you and you know he’s close, so you clench around him again. Eskel wraps a hand around your throat and pulls you upwards so your back lays against him. 

“You want me to finish in you? Mark you, make you mine, my little whore? Is that what you want?” he murmurs in your ear, fucking up into you and placing his free hand on the apex of your core, making quick circles around your clit.

“Oh, gods, please, yes, Eskel!” you cry out, and you feel him start to spill within you. His teeth find purchase in the tender skin of your neck as he continues thrusting, his hot spend still pouring from his cock. He gives and gives, his spend dripping from the tight seal of his cock and down your legs. You feel him finally still as he moans into your neck, and that is enough to finally send you plummeting into bliss. 

Your fling your arms back, one threading into his hair and one holding onto his arm, grasping for something to hold onto as your hips cant sloppily through your climax. Your chest heaves as you ride out your pleasure, knees buckling beneath you as Eskel reaches back to your hips to hold you up. 

As you come back down, you feel Eskel’s length still inside of you, still hard and throbbing in your spasming walls. You gently shift forward, slowly removing him from inside of you. Eskel groans but lets you release him, his grip softening but not letting go. 

You turn in his arms, facing him and setting your hands on his shoulders. His gaze is still inky black, and when he speaks, his voice is lined with something primal,  _ hungry. _

“Oh, I am most certainly not finished with you.”

You feel your cheeks flush, and your cunt weep beneath you. Your fingers tighten against his shoulders as you push him to turn with you so that his back is to the hard bark of the tree. 

You trail your fingers down his body as you sink to your knees, the grass soft beneath you. You run your hands along his thighs, silently praising whichever god designed them. You lift yourself to his length and take it in your hand. 

This is something else that Eskel hasn’t really asked of you. You had asked him if he’d like it one evening, but he had told you that while he had enjoyed it from others, he wouldn’t want you to feel like you would have to with him.

However, you really,  _ really  _ wanted to taste him. You lean in, placing your tongue at the base of his cock and licking all the way up, circling the tip and bringing it into your mouth. Eskel moans above you, his hands tangling in your hair and tugging, but not holding so hard that you wouldn’t be able to move if you wanted to. 

You move slowly, taking as much of him into your mouth as you can fit, and circling your hand around the bit that remains. You taste your arousal on him, as well as the salty musk of his own arousal dripping onto your tongue. When you begin to move, Eskel  _ whimpers,  _ a frankly ridiculous noise coming from the man at the feeling of your mouth. You bob your head, sucking along his length and twisting your hand around the base as you work him to his peak. 

Eskel’s nails scratch along your scalp as he throws his head back against the tree. His cock is simply leaking precome down your throat and you pull off of him, taking a moment to catch your breath and swallow the musky spend in your mouth. His hips buck into your hand and his member throbs.

“Oh, gods, please, can I, I need to…” he gasps as you move your hand rapidly up and down his cock. 

“Mmm, you want to take your pleasure all over me? Paint me with your spend, make me smell of you for  _ days,  _ so everyone knows just who I belong to?” you purr before opening your mouth at the tip of his cock, letting it brush against your tongue as he cums. 

Eskel roars as he spends into your mouth, hunching over with the effort of staying upright. His climaxes are always long, but this one feels never-ending. He bats your hand away and takes himself, moving so that he gets  _ everywhere,  _ spend dripping along your cheeks, down the valley of your breasts, even some landing right at the apex of your cunt between your legs. 

You look up at him, batting your eyelashes as you swallow, moaning at the taste of him. Eskel sags to the ground, finally growing soft as he pulls you close. He kisses you sweetly, and when you open your eyes again, you see that his eyes have turned back to their normal gold.

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He looks into your eyes, vulnerable and worried. 

You reach around, finally finding some cloth on the ground. It’s Eskel’s undershirt, and after flicking your eyes to him for permission, you clean off your face and run the soft fabric down your body. You think for a moment, feeling the bruises blooming on your hips and the mark of his teeth at your neck, and you smile broadly at him. 

“Oh love, I’ve quite truly never been better. I’ll probably feel a bit sore with every move for a couple of days, but  _ my gods  _ it’ll be worth it…” You reach to take his face in your hands, resting your foreheads together as you kiss him once more. 

You both move to the bedroll and drape the forgotten blanket over you, holding each other close. 

“So, what did you think?” you ask, turning to look at Eskel.

He blinks, his eyes softening under your gaze. “It was...much more enjoyable than I had thought...maybe, we can try it more?” He smiles, the action lighting his face in a glory not unlike the songs sung for the gods themselves.

You smile and place a kiss to the tip of his nose, “Anything you want, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @thefishmongersdaughterwrites


End file.
